Estrella fugaz
by LadyGeminis
Summary: Nunca había creído en los deseos, ni en los milagros, ni en las estrellas fugaces, al menos hasta que pidió conocer el amor de su vida y al día siguiente tenía como vecino al misterioso e irresistible Edward Cullen viviendo al lado ¿Significará eso algo?


**Disclaimer: **La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Setephanie Meyer.

**Resumen: **Nunca había creído en los deseos, ni en los milagros, ni en las estrellas fugaces, al menos hasta que pidió conocer el amor de su vida y al día siguiente tenía como vecino al misterioso e irresistible Edward Cullen viviendo al lado. ¿Significará eso algo?

* * *

**Estrella fugaz**

~La persona que se ríe del amor, termina llorando por él.."

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1.**

Me estiré sobre el espacioso sofá que predominaba mi sala de estar mientras veía de lejos como Alice revoloteaba por mi cocina, buscando algo de comer. Quise ayudarla, pero me sentía _tan_ cansada. Desde las diez de la mañana hasta entrada la noche no habíamos tomado si quiera un descanso, yendo de centro comercial en centro comercial, como unas posesas.

—Todo debe ser perfecto —era lo que me contestaba en cuanto me quejaba. Y claro, yo no entendía a que se refería, es decir, sí lo entendía pero se me hacía extraño.

—¡Esto nerviosa, Bella! —canturreó, sentándose en el sillón individual.

La miré con los ojos entornados.

—Alice, por favor —murmuré. Su ceño se frunció ante mis palabras de reproche—, ¿Cómo puedes saber que todo saldrá bien? Ni siquiera te ha pedido que te cases con él. ¡Aparte hace un mes que os fuisteis a vivir juntos! ¿Y si no es el indicado?

Alice rodó los ojos y se enfurruñó en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con enfado.

—¿Y si sí lo es? —me contradijo en otra pregunta—. Jasper es el amor de mi vida, lo presiento.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, justo encima de su corazón, entrecruzadas mientras sonreía soñadora. Suspiré; quizá _sí_ era el indicado, quizá le pediría que se casara con ella y vivirían felices para siempre, como los cuentos de hadas que solía leer de pequeña.

—No te digo lo contrario, pero... —ladeé la cabeza antes de volver mi mirada al rostro de Alice—, ¿No deberías esperar un poco más antes de dar este paso? Quiero decir, Jasper ya ha tenido suficientes problemas para que vayáis a vivir juntos, ¿No será un poco apresurada que vayas pensando ya en una boda?

Pareció pensarlo y casi creí que había conseguido persuadirla.

—Bella, eres tan insegura.

—Soy más bien precavida.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que Jazz me había dicho que fuéramos a vivir juntos?

Asentí. La pregunta correcta sería, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Recuerdo perfectamente que estaba soñando que era rica y que humillaba a mi jefe mientras me auto despedía diciendo algo como "no volveré a aguantar tus estúpidas insinuaciones y descaros movimientos" y luego me marchaba con la barbilla bien alta a la par que me seguía pidiendo que no me fuera, y justo cuando iba a darle una respuesta de lo más humillante...

...sonó mi teléfono, despertándome de golpe.

Deberían ser las tres y media de la mañana cuando oí la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea chillando emocionaba y las únicas palabras que pude entender bien fueron "casa" "Jasper" "le quiero". Y nada más, luego me quedé dormida y al día siguiente mi mejor amiga se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa para echarme una buena bronca y darme, por supuesto, la buena noticia.

Alice se sentó en el filo del sillón y como si fuera un secreto, susurró:

—Fue un deseo que pedí.

Encaré una ceja, incrédula.

—Deseo —repetí lentamente para mí. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Sí —afirmó—. Me encontraba mirando el cielo cuando algo brillante cruzó el cielo de manera rápida y sin miramientos. Todo lo que pensé fue "una estrella fugaz" y después el único pensamiento que cruzó mi mente —sus ojos brillaron, emocionada y no pude evitar sentir envidia—, fue el de querer vivir con Jasper para siempre.

—¿Y luego te lo propuso, no? —me burlé. Pero al ver que asentía con entusiasmo, sopesé la idea de que _realmente _los deseos de las estrellas fugaces existían.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Eso no existe, Ali. Fue suerte.

Me miró iracunda, quizá había herido su orgullo, pero era la verdad. _Por favor_, estábamos en pleno siglo XXI, ¿Quién iba a creer en esas estupideces de los deseos? De pequeña lo entiendes porque aún piensas que tu príncipe azul, vendrá para llevarte a un castillo blanco, enorme y hermoso a lomos de su caballo mientras te aferras a su cintura con amor y cariño. ¿Quién nos afirmaba a nosotras que las princesas como Blancanieves o la Cenicienta tuvieron su final feliz?

Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando la vi apretujarse dentro de su chaqueta y coger su bolso con enfado. Sí, me había metido con algo que ella quería, aunque debía aprender a aceptar las opiniones de lo demás.

—Bella —me dijo con la voz más fría que el hielo de diciembre, luego me miró—, independientemente de si crees o no en los deseos, te diré algo: la mujer de esta tarde en la tienda de antigüedades lo ha dicho: todos, absolutamente todos los deseos se pueden cumplir, incluso para personas que han perdido su norte —sus ojos me observaron despectivamente, antes de agregar—: como tú.

Y luego, dando grandes zancadas, se marchó.

Suspiré, dejando estallar mi cabeza contra el reposa brazos de mi sofá. De acuerdo que yo le había echo daño con mis palabras, pero ¿A qué venía con decirme que yo había perdido mi norte? Aunque en un recóndito lugar de mi mente, supe que esas palabras eran verdad. Yo no sabía lo que estaba buscando, iba dando tumbos por la vida sin pararme a pensar en el qué de mi situación.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana del comedor, la abrí haciendo un sonido corredera para observar la negrura de la noche. En la calle, las únicas personas que se hallaban caminando parecían hormigas desde donde estaba —contando que vivía en un sexto piso—, vi a Alice que se dirigía con furia a su porche amarillo, sin mirar a atrás y se iba pisando fuerte el acelerador. Me sentí un poco mal por haberla herido, de algún modo ella seguía creyendo en su príncipe azul y en el beso que despertará a la princesa de su eterno letargo. Y, por supuesto, yo ya no creía en esas cosas. Desde pequeña, cuando vi morir a mis padres en las camillas del hospital, me desengañé. En esos momentos tenía nueve años y ya había dejado de creer en las princesas con zapatitos de cristal.

Los finales felices no existían, sino, ¿Por qué mis padres tuvieron que lamentar ese sacrificio? ¿Por qué murieron? Los cuentos eran mentiras que alimentaban las esperanzas de los críos sin saber que cuando la realidad se propone hacerte trizas tus sueños; lo consigue. Como me ocurrió a mí.

A veces me gustaría ser como Alice. Creer que con un simple pensamiento, podía encontrar al amor de mi vida, vivir junto a él, casarme y ser feliz. Lamentablemente yo no era como mi amiga y nunca lo sería.

—Yo no perdí mi norte, Alice —susurré—, simplemente me dirigí al sur.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como el aire frío azotaba mi rostro, pero no me importó. Quería sentir que aún podía vivir y hacer cuánto me propusiera, ansiaba creer que mi infancia no se había echado a perder al ir de familia adoptiva en familia adoptiva; aún esperaba que Charlie y Renée aparecieran por la puerta de mi apartamento y me dijeran "Bella, hija, estamos aquí contigo". También quería creer que aún tenía tiempo de enamorarme, de conocer a esa persona que te haga sentirte como un flan mientras sientes las mariposas volar en tu estómago.

Bufé y pateé el suelo.

Estar tanto tiempo con Alice me afectaba. Por mucho que quisiera creer, ya había visto la realidad frente a mí y ahora no podía cerrar los ojos.

Con un movimiento rápido alcé la cabeza para ver lo que mi amiga me había contado minutos atrás. Algo cruzó el cielo con rapidez, sonreí y antes de que se perdiera por el horizonte, junté mis manos sobre mi corazón, apreté mis párpados con fuerza y dije:

—Quiero conocer al amor de mi vida.

Esperé y esperé, pero todo seguía igual. Ningún cambio. ¡Nada! Lo que yo decía, puras mentiras para comercializar. Cerré la ventana y me alejé de ella para dirigirme a mi habitación; había intentado creer y de nada me sirvió, ¿Por qué tendría que mantener la esperanza de algo que, seguramente, ni existiera?

.

.

.

.

_Mierda_.

Fue lo único que pensé en cuanto me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Me despojé del pijama y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba vestida y peinada —me había echo una coleta baja—, cogí una tostada y me la estallé contra la boca mientras cogí el bolso y metía las cosas importantes. Eso me pasaba por haber estado todo el día de ayer fuera de mi apartamento, caminando sin parar y llegando a las tantas.

Salí de mi piso y cerré de un portazo, y sin fijarme siquiera por donde iba, me comí, literalmente, un montón de cajas que se hallaban apiladas en el pasillo. No hace falta decir que acabé en el suelo con un montón de libros enormes sobre mí. Lo que me faltaba, ¿Se podía saber por qué había un impedimento en mi camino para dirigirme al trabajo? ¿Acaso querían que llegase tarde?

—¡¿De quién es todo esto?! —exclamé. Quise lanzar los libros con brutalidad hacia el suelo, pero eran libros y yo los respetaba por lo que los aparté de mí con sumo cuidado.

Escuché unos pasos apurados venir desde el interior del piso y al segundo siguiente alguien me tendía una mano pálida y varonil.

—Lo siento —levanté la mirada para encontrarme con unos relucientes ojos verdes que provocaron mil sensaciones diferentes en mí. Acepté su ayuda casi sin pensar—. Todo esto es mío.

Asentí, aturdida. En mi mente lo único que pensaba era en algo olvidado, una cosa de la cual no me acordaba. Me fijé casi de reojo como habían un montón de cajas por el suelo, expandidas sin un orden lógico y luego como aquel joven con apariencia de ángel estaba sudando. Me mordí el labio controlando mis hormonas.

—¿Eres nuevo? —cuestioné estúpidamente. Fue la única pregunta que se formuló en mi cabeza al observar todo eso.

—Edward Cullen —me tendió una mano y sin miedo, se la estreché. Sus dedos eran tibios, largos y pálidos, pero al entrelazarse con los míos noté una extraña electricidad, correr por mi extremidad.

—Isabella Swan —dije, pero rápidamente agregué—: aunque todos me llaman Bella, no me gusta mucho Isabella, parece demasiado formal por eso me conformo con Bella... aunque cada uno con sus gustos, ya que...

Decidí morderme la lengua al notar el ridículo que estaba haciendo frente a este Adonis personificado, el cual aún sujetaba su mano y un brillo casi de malicia se apoderaba de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Una vocecilla en mi interior, quizá mi conciencia o la alarma que hacía tiempo me había auto impuesto cuando conocía a un chico que me ponía los pelos de punta, sonó.

Entonces me acordé.

—¡Llego tarde! —solté su mano de manera apresurada y comencé a correr por todo el rellano, tropezándome por el camino—. Encantada de haberte conocido, pero mi trabajo me espera.

Bajé las escaleras no sin antes escuchar una risa musical que, por alguna razón desconocida, me hizo sonreír.

Y hasta que no estuve dentro de mi camioneta, conduciendo hacia mi trabajo y lo suficientemente relajada no me di cuenta de algo...

...¡Ese chico era mi vecino de al lado! Y en algún lugar escondido de mi mente, una verdad se abrió ante mí, aunque no fui consciente de ella hasta mucho tiempo después: ese chico me iba a traer más de un problema a mi vida, tanto social como sentimentalmente.

* * *

Espero que os guste este fiic tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Esto es solo una pequeña introducción, y solo daré una pista: en este capítulo Edward parece totalmente encantador, solo espero que no os dejéis llevar por las apariencias.

¡Dejarme vuestra opinión en un comentario, los estaré esperando ansiosaa!

Cuidenseeee!

**LadyGeminis**


End file.
